It started with a letter
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: It all started with a pen-pal project. Then, the whole CCS gang is going to Hogwarts. CCSHPXover MxH ExT SxS
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm back with another fic!

Ariel is my own character, her description is as follows:

Name: Ariel Hiiragazawa

Hair: Same color as Eriol's, long, curly at the ends and is tied in a ponytail

Eye color: Crystal blue

Skin: pale

Personality: cheerful, smart, and creative, she is also the reincarnation of Serina Reed (Clow Reed's twin sister)

Talents: good at playing any instrument, and extremely good at matchmaking, she is also the owner of the crystal staff and the mistress of the crystal cards

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or HP but I do own Ariel, Serina and the plot.

* * *

'thoughts'

_xXx Flashback xXx_

**Change time/place**

"statement"

-telepathic conversation-

(me)

:sound:

---action---

:::P.O.V:::

_letters_

'Just a week longer before summer vacation' was the thought that occupied the minds of every student in Tomoeda High.

"Alright class, you will have a project that you will continue the whole summer." Groans and complains was heard from the whole class. "You will each receive an address and you will write to the student who resides in those addresses that you will receive. We made sure that all of those addresses are homes where there are students about your age," said their teacher.

everyone started to write letters for their soon to be pen-pals

'What should I write?' thought Meiling.

After a few hours of writing and erasing and writing and erasing, Meiling finally finished her letter.

* * *

**In the house where the boy who lived resides**

"We have mail!" said Vernon Dursley.

The letter said:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am very sorry to disturb you but our class has this pen-pal project and I was assigned to this address. I would just like to know if that's ok with you. My name is Meiling Li._

_Yours truly,_

_Fire Ruby_

"Looks like a girl needs a pen-pal. Do you want one Dudders?"

Dudley snorted at the question. "No."

"Throw this useless paper away boy."

"Yes aunt Petunia."

**

* * *

Front lawn**

Harry reads the letter

'She needs a pen-pal. I could be her pen-pal.'

* * *

Dear readers,

Sorry if the chapter is short but I'm working on two other fictions.

This is my second fanfic so please no flames.I accept constructive criticism.

And can anyone please tell me what Yukito's last name is? It would be a big help.

Yours truly,

April

P.S. R&R


	2. Important! Please read!

I'm sorry for the delay in my updating but we just had our finals

**I'm sorry for the delay in my updating but we just had our finals. I will update as soon as I can after holy week. Please keep reading my stories.**

Angel: And don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm back

I'm back! I'm sooo sorry for the really late update but I've been really busy these past weeks.

On with the chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or HP.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'thoughts'

_xXx Flashback xXx_

**Change time/place**

"statement"

-telepathic conversation-

(me)

:sound:

--action--

:P.O.V:

_Letters_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Good morning class. I hope all of you sent letters to you pen-pals." The day went by with the students pointlessly going to school for no particular reason than to talk to each other and make noise. (That's what our class has been doing all week)

**Meiling's residence**

"Looks like I got mail."

_Dear Fire Ruby,_

_I don't mind if I'm your pen-pal. My name is Harry Potter and to tell you the truth, I'm glad that I have a pen-pal._

_Your new pen-pal,_

_Nimbus 2000_

Meiling was really happy when she read the letter. Not only does she have a new friend, she won't fail in their language and communication class as well. She hastily ran up the stairs and got a pen and paper. Once she was done, she re-read her letter before placing it in an envelope and getting ready for bed.

**Somewhere on the other side of the world**

A certain raven haired teen was reading a piece of paper and a smile appeared across his face. The letter said:

_Dear Nimbus 2000,_

_Thanks! You don't know how much this means to me. I should probably tell you something about myself. Well, I'm the president of the drama club. I also like sports. That's all I can think of for now._

_Your pen-pal,_

_Fire Ruby_

After reading the letter, he started to write a reply to the letter.

**7:30 pm**

"LIGHTS OUT BOY!"

"Yes uncle." Harry then sent his owl to send the letter to his friend that he hasn't met yet.

**Tomoeda (Saturday)**

"Your pen-pal sent his reply via owl?"

"Yeah, I've heard of homing pigeons but owls?" replied a bewildered Meiling.

"He could be a wizard; they use owls to transport their mail." "And the last time I was at the wizarding world, they were talking about some potter kid." Eriol said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of which, a phoenix came by this morning with letters for each of us." chimed Ariel.

Each of them received a letter inviting them to Hogwarts for the next school year.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next chapters will be the letters Harry and Meiling will be sending each other.

I finally updated after eons. Sorry for the wait.

Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the really late update

Sorry for the really late update. I was just too lazy to type anything but when I decide to, my draft goes missing so I have to make a new one and the start of school next week isn't helping either. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't say it'll be next week soon.

**Tidbits:** just imagine that they got the letters from each other after a few weeks. Sorry if I made it like they received them after one day ehehehe –sweat drops- I wasn't thinking at the time……. And they use pen names just for the fun of it……..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or HP. If I did I wouldn't be typing this stuff.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'thoughts'

_xXx Flashback xXx_

**Change time/place**

"statement"

-telepathic conversation-

(me)

:P.O.V:

_Letters_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Dear Fire Ruby,_

_You're welcome. Me, I'm just an average student in school that's part of our sport's team. That's all I can say for now. My uncle is yelling at me to go to bed and its only 7:30!! Oh well, he's my guardian so I have to do what he says._

_Your pen pal,_

_Nimbus 2000_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Dear Nimbus 2000,_

_7:30!!Your uncle has got to be the strictest person that I don't know. Man, your aunt and uncle seem pretty uh…mean. Well, hope thing turn out better._

_Your pen pal,_

_Fire Ruby_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Dear Fire Ruby,_

_I doubt that, my aunt only pays attention to my cousin Dudley who's a pig, literally. I don't even think he has a neck. And yeah they are pretty mean. So, how's life treating you?_

_Your pen pal,_

_Nimbus 2000_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Dear Nimbus 2000,_

_Life's been treating me fine. Well, I have a cousin here who's really over protective of his girlfriend. If he even thinks that someone's thinking about messing with her girlfriend, he'll kill them, or tries t, his girlfriend always intervene. It's funny really, every guy in school who likes his girlfriend fear him. How 'bout you? How's life been?_

_Your pen pal,_

_Fire Ruby_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Dear Fire Ruby,_

_I've been better. Your cousin seems scary. I don't think I want to mess with him. But he seems like a loyal friend or boyfriend in that situation._

_Your pen pal,_

_Nimbus 2000_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Tomoeda, Li Household/Mansion**

"Hey Syaoran, you coming? We don't want to keep Sakura waiting now do we?" teased Meiling with a sly smile.

Syaoran just glared and both of them left to pick up Sakura and meet with the others.

**Sakura's house**

:knock, knock:

Touya got up and opened the door. When he saw that it was Syaoran, he shut it at his face.

"Don't be rude onii-chan!" yelled Sakura when she saw what her brother did while she was gong down the stairs. She said good bye to her dad and stepped on Touya's foot before putting on her shoes and greeting Syaoran and Meiling.

The three-some walked to a quaint little café called the 'Yellow Bell' (you gotta love those flowers and the name cherry blossom is over used).

It was a nice little corner café with peach walls and wooden floors. It had yellow bells adorning the walls and tables outside and inside.

Ariel waved at them from their table which was outside and was shaded by a yellow umbrella. It was their table every time they went there.

"Hey guys, all set for our trip next moth?" asked Ariel excited. "You bet. Hey can we go visit my pen pal while we're there?" asked Meiling hopefully. "Yeah we can." Said Ariel. The six of them were going to stay at Eriol and Ariel's house a week before school starts.

The waiter same and served them their cakes and drinks. The others ordered for Meiling, Syaoran and Sakura before hand. As Ariel was reaching for a napkin, she, in all her clumsy glory knocked down a glass of water and it got the waiter's pants wet.

"I'm sooo sorry!" exclaimed Ariel. "What the hell woman! What'd you pour water on me for! You're gonna have to pay or my dry cleaning!" yelled the guy at Ariel. Apparently, he was newly hired and new to the business so he didn't know the unwritten rule that said that the six of them are never to be yelled at for no reason.

"EXCUSE ME! I said I was sorry and it was an accident!" yelled Ariel eyes blazing with furry. She was a nice girl but incredibly impatient and short tempered. "But it was still your fault woman!" yelled the boy. Poor him, he was about to find out the reason for the unwritten rule.

Instead of just wet pants, he was now coated in chocolate shake. And then Ariel left with a huff.

"You know, your lucky she didn't do anything worse." Said Tomoyo in between giggles. What? The guy disserved it. The rest left the fuming sorceress alone to cool off while they went to the park.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry if it was short. But I still have seven other fics to work on not to mention my need to sleep. Please read and review and flames will be used to make soup.


End file.
